Warlords Battlecry Wiki
Warlords Battlecry Wikia is an unofficial community Wiki containing all information about Warlords Battlecry 3 and relevant lore and information about Warlords Battlecry 1, 2 and the Warlords franchise. This Wiki will provide information based on the 1.03.24 unofficial patch (as the official 1.03 patch information can be found below on the official Enlight servers) Support Information regarding Heroes, Spells and Units as of patch 1.03 can be found at http://www.enlight.com/wbc3/gameinfo_support.htm The latest unofficial patch and changelog for Warlords Battlecry 3 can be found here: http://warlords.h1.ru/wbc3/downloads.php Visitors are welcome to contribute so long as it doesn't break the guidelines. View the '''guidelines '''for editing the wiki here. Warlords Battlecry 3 Other Warlords Series *The Battlecry Series - A page containing information about Warlords Battlecry 2 and 1 *The Warlords Series - A page of all information available about Warlords I, II, III and IV *The Puzzle Quest Series - A page of relative information from all respective Puzzle Quest games A host of forums designated to the community. These forums are comment based and cover a range of topics from help to general discussion or debate. *Bugs, Issues and Support - need any help or have you found any errors (with the latest unofficial patch)? Post here. *Development - any ideas or changes you'd like to see or post for a new patch or mod? Post here. *General Discussion - anything Warlords Battlecry related that doesn't fit anywhere else? Post it here. *Multiplayer Games and Interaction- players can play out battles and interact here. *News and Announcements - any latest news on the Warlords Battlecry series may be discussed here, including mod releases. *Wiki Improvements - suggested improvements and related talk for the Warlords Battlecry Wiki may be filed here. Talk about any other specific pages on the related page. Visitors are welcome to post so long as it doesn't break the guidelines. View the '''guidelines '''for posting here. Infinite Interactive is back! Infinite Interactive is now a standalone company again, working to make sequels to the games we love. While there might not be an official announcement of the upcoming game, the game designers have certainly decided what game they will be making next and what changes there will be in the new Warlords Battlecry game! You can chat with the Devs and other Warlords fans on their forums: http://www.infinite-interactive.com/ ESPee (talk) 07:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Wanted - A New Patch Over 2 years ago, the 1.03.24 unofficial patch hit the internet. The unofficial patches fixed a lot of issues, some of which may have been controversial. For me there is no doubt that it has improved the gameplay. However, there are still some bugs and issues left from the past 1.03 version and/or from previous unofficial patches. These issues range from minor balancing and fairly situational problems to more serious issues that effect gameplay aspects such as Vampirism not working (see a list of bugs and subjective issues here as of 1.03.24). I am sure that many of us would like a new patch to put fix the game. If you also feel that a new patch is required (or is not), you can place a vote in this poll - Would you be interested in a new 1.03.25 patch? It would be great if you can answer the poll and help encourage anyone with the ability to improve this game for everyone. If you are able to patch the game and would like to make it, please get in touch. Thanks for reading, Joe the Bartender (talk) 18:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Administrator The Warlords Battlecry Wiki needs you! Since the update of the Warlords Battlecry Wiki, there have been much more people visiting the Wiki. But, the Wiki is still not in a good state. Basic organisation work, spellcasting and the combat system etc have all been relatively completed, but there is one major area in which it is still lacking. There is a lot to do left, in particular with the Races section of the wiki which has been neglected somewhat. Also, the Heroes section is missing important figures that can seriously help anyone trying to create a new hero. Even if you cannot contribute much or anything at all, The Warlords Battlecry Wiki is a community focused project. Without you, there is no interest in this game. I hope that you may at least consider Signing Up, expanding the vacant community and bring back renown to this legendary RTS. Thanks for visiting, Joe the Bartender 15:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Category:Browse